


The despairing end to a comedic dog boy. (Oneshot crack fic)

by Alice_thequeenofdiamonds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Partially inspired by Danganronpa, Pre-Death Game, kind of a crack fic but also not, non-death game, who am i kidding this is definetly a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_thequeenofdiamonds/pseuds/Alice_thequeenofdiamonds
Summary: Joe Tazuna is just an ordinary boy. At the start of high school, he makes a few friends. Ryoko Hirose and Sara Chidouin. Everything is fine until he starts acting strange...and life takes a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Chidouin Sara/Hirose Ryoko/Tazuna Joe, Chidouin Sara/Tazuna Joe, Hirose Ryoko/Tazuna Joe
Kudos: 1





	The despairing end to a comedic dog boy. (Oneshot crack fic)

Joe nervously tapped the shoulder of his female classmate sitting in front of him. It was at the end of class, and everyone was either going home or going to their club meetings. The girl turns around, her orange hair swaying. "Hm? Did you need anything? I don't think we've met before. I'm Sara Chidouin. What's your name?" "Name's Joe Tazuna, nice to meet ya, Sara!" She smiles and turns to her dark-haired friend that just joined the conversation. "Hey, Sara who are you talking to?" She asked.   
"Joe, this is my friend Ryoko Hirose"   
"Hiya, nice to meet ya Ryoko! I'm Joe Tazuna."   
"H-Hi...nice to meet you too." 

"You two seem to get along really well. Why don't we all start hanging out more often? Just the three of us." Sara says, still smiling. "That sounds like a great idea Sara!" 

_A few months go by and the three of them are now very good friends._ _So good in fact that Joe couldn't pick who to date so he picked both of them._

* * *

_The three of them are at Sara's house having a conversation together._

"Hey guys, Joe asked, if you were to have an Ultimate talent, what would it be?" Both of the girls look at each other in confusion. "I mean, just because I'm good at Kendo, doesn't mean I want to be an Ultimate." Sara said. Ryoko shook her head. "Honestly I wouldn't want to be one either." joe looks down almost like he was sulking and said, "Have you two even watched Danganronpa? It's really good! You want to watch it with me?" Both the girls look at each other again. "Yeah sure, why not?" Sara says. Sara and Ryoko sit on the couch with Joe in between them with both of them leaning on his shoulder. 

_So for the next few days, the three of them watched Danganronpa. Needless to say, the girls didn't care for it that much. Today, Joe asked Sara to come over to his house._

Sara arrives at Joe's house at the time she said she would be there. "Joe...what's with the outfit?" Sara asked. Joe was wearing what looked to be his uniform but with a black and white tie, a pleated red skirt, pigtails, and black and white bear hairpins. "Oh, this? It's my new outfit. Do you like it?~" Joe beams with his now red eyes showing. Sara looks at him with concern. "Huh...my name is pretty boring now that I think about it. **Despairingly** boring. How about...Joeko Enoshima? Yeah. That sounds better! Puhuhu...!" "Joe, what's wrong with you?! Look, being obsessed with a tv show is one thing, but this is taking it too far!" Sara said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, something's going on upstairs while Sara and Joe are talking._

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"** Kai crashes through the window causing the glass to fly everywhere in the second bedroom. Two middle school-age girls who were already waiting for him raise their weapons. The dark-haired one, holding a shotgun, and the orange-haired one wielding a kendo stick. The orange-hair girl attacks first. "Cubetaro flat ass discourse let's goooooo!" The dark-haired girl cheers. "I'll have you know my boyfriend is dummy thicc." Kai says as he manages to disarm both of them but then one of them grabbed the shotgun and shot Kai from behind a few times. Kai falls down the stairs and dies aesthetically.

* * *

"Wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me Sara. Actually, I've always been like this. In fact, I'm not even human. I'm a doll created by Asu-naro. More specifically, Gashu Satou. You never met the real Joe Tazuna, because **the real Joe Tazuna, is dead.** Asu-naro murdered him, and my creator replaced him, with me. I murdered my fake parents who were on my side, but I didn't care. Betrayal feels sooooo good, doesn't it?~ How does it feel to have your best friend lie to you this entire time? Haha...hahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" 

_Kai's body falls down the stairs and falls close to Sara and Joeko.  
_ "Aaaaahhhh...! What?! No...who..."Sara screams. Joeko just laughs at the now dead Kai. The two girls from upstairs are now in Sara's view. "Hi mom, i'm Mion Enoshima." The orange-haired one said." "I'm Kouzai Enoshima, Ryoko's daughter but your my second mom!" The dark-haired one said. 

Sara is absolutley dumbfounded. "W-What...does that mean you two aren't human either?!" "Mhm, that would be correct Sara, Joeko smiles, our daughters are not human either. You see, all of this was for the sake of **despair.** Nothing more, nothing less." 

_Sara angrily grabs his shoulders._ "No...no, there has to be a reason! That can't be the only reason! Joe, I thought I loved y-" 

_**Bang bang bang!** One of the hidden guns in the wall shoots Sara in the legs and then the abdomen. _

"You know, I thought I loved you too Sara, but I don't feel the same way about you. Ryoko on the other hand..." 

"Aaahhh...no...!" _Cries, bleeds out on the floor, and dies aestetically.  
_

* * *

_Ryoko being worried about Sara being gone for so long goes to Joe's house to find her._   
  


"Sara where are y- _She sees the dead Sara._ AAaaaahhhh!! Sara?!" Ryoko screams. "Ryoko, there you are! Sara she...haahh...she was murdered by her stalker!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything! Fuck, I'm so useless...!" Joeko says as he hugs Ryoko. He then kisses her. A malicious smile appears on his face. "Haha...hahahahaha!" "J-Joe...? What's wrong? Huh...?!

"Wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me Ryoko. Actually, I've always been like this. In fact, I'm not even human. I'm a doll created by Asu-naro. More specifically, Gashu Satou. You never met the real Joe Tazuna, because **the real Joe Tazuna, is dead.** Asu-naro murdered him, and my creator replaced him, with me. I murdered my fake parents who were on my side, but I didn't care. Betrayal feels sooooo good, doesn't it?~ How does it feel to have your best friend lie to you this entire time? Haha...hahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Poor Sara didn't see it coming!~ I murdered her for the sake of **despair!"**

_The children then introduce thenselfs again, but to Ryoko this time._

"W-What...why would you do all of this?! Ryoko shouts. Make our future children into dolls and for WHAT?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU...YOU LIED TO US. THIS IS JUST...SO STUPID!! HOW COULD YOU...h-how...haahh..." She starts to cough uncontrolably, soon enough she starts coughing blood. Meanwhile Kouzai takes the shotgun and shoots her sister Mion.   
"Ahahaha...it's my time is it? Is this it? Is this what true despair feels like before death? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Kouzai shoots her again until she falls over. Joeko takes a hand gun and shoots Kouzai while she just stands there laughing. She also falls over. Ryoko was too busy coughing blood to try and stop them. "Ryokoooo~ how's the poison treating you? In pain i assume?" Joeko smiles. Still coughing, Ryoko falls to her knees. Joeko takes the shotgun and aimes it at Ryoko. 

"Puhuhu...bye Ryokoooo, I love ya!~" _He then shoots Ryoko, killing her.  
_

_Joeko then goes on to plan the next death game where he is the mastermind._


End file.
